legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The League of Darkness
Is a group of villains led by Malefor, They want destroy Equestria and conquer the Multiuniverse. they are responsible for many deaths. They also are The Alpha Team's archenemies Allies: None Rivals: The Nightosphere Empire, The Dystopia League, The Sigma Organization, Iron Queen's Syndicate, Dormammu's alliance, Shinnok's Empire, The Russian Alliance, The Olympus Empire Enemies: The Alpha Team, The B team, M.O.D.A.B, The W.H.O.O.P agency, T.U.F.F agency, Slade's team, The V team, The P team, The V Crusaders, The Striker Force, The Exiled Ones Leader *Malefor Members *Darth Malgus (Second in Command) *Mister Sinister (Second in Command) *Bojack (Third in Command) *Demona (Third in Command) *Khan Noonien Singh(Third in Command) *Kid Buu (Fourth in Command) *Saix (Fourth in Command) *Carnage (Fourth in Command) *Niju (Fourth in Command) *Emperor Maltazard (Fifth in Command) *Jareth The Goblin King (Fifth in Command) *Lord Voldemort (Fifth in Command) *Valtor (Fifth in Command) *Grigori Rasputin (Fifth in Command) *Shao Kahn (Sixth in Command) *Darkseid (Sixth in Command) *Giovanni (Sixth in Command) *Firelord Ozai (Sixth in Command) *Lord of Darkness (Sixth in Command) *Belladonna (Sixth in Command) *Tzekel-Kan (Adviser) *Gaul *Andrew Oikonny *Jenner *King of Sorrow *Abis Mal *Archmage *Puck *Macbeth *Maxim Horvath *Miles Quaritch *Hexadecimal *Turles *King K. Rool *Michael Myers *Pretorius *Smithy *Drake *Zygon *Dark Link *Sa'luk *Rasputin *Merlock *Machinedramon *Galacta Knight *Emperor Mateus *Lord Maliss *Blackbeard *Zangya *Nagini *Persian *Coyote *The Pack *Akuma *Jigsaw *Kludd *Shan-Yu *Nightmare(Kirby) *Tai Lung *Lord Shen *Rothbart *Mephiles The Dark *Midbus *Mitch *Pumpkinhead *Asajj Ventress *Fenrir Greyback *Goth *Dark Kahn *Ursula *Kintaro *Osmund Saddler *Pariah Dark Upcoming Members *Fender Tremolo *Rico Dredd *Max Shreck *Ares(God of War) *Crusadermon and Dynasmon *Loki(Too Human) *Damodar *Daegon *Brittany and Whittany Biskit *Bowser Jr Malefor 2.jpg Darth Malgus 3.jpg Sinister.jpg Bojack 3.jpg Demona 2.jpg Khan noonien sing.jpg Kid buu 2.jpg Saix 2.jpg Carnage 2.jpg Niju 2.jpg Maltazard 3.jpg Jareth 2.jpg Lord Voldemort 2.jpg Valtor 3.png Grigori rasputin 2.gif Shao kahn 2.png Darkseid 2.jpg Giovanni 23 2.jpg Ozai.png Lord of darkness 2.jpg Belladonna 3.jpg Tzekel-Kan 2.jpg Gaul2.png Andrew Oikonny.jpg Jenner 2.jpg King of sorrow 2.jpg Abismal 2.jpg EnhancedArchmage.JPG Puck 2.png Macbeth1.jpg Maxim Horvath 2.jpg Miles Quart.jpg Hexadecimal 2.jpg Turles cape.png King K Rool 23.jpg Michael Myers 2.jpg Pretorius 23.jpg Smithy 2.jpg Drake 23.jpg Zygon 23.jpg Dark Link.jpg Sa'luk.jpg Rasputin 23.jpg Merlock 23.jpg Machinedramon 23 2.jpg Galacta Knight 2.png Emperor Mateus 23.jpg Lord Maliss 2.jpg Blackbeard 2.jpg Zangya 2.jpg Coyote 23.jpg The Pack 2.jpg Akuma 2.jpg Jigsaw 23.jpg Kludd 2.jpg Shan Yu 2.jpg Nightmare 2.jpg Shen 23.png Tai-lung-KFP.jpg Rothbart 23.jpg Mephiles the Dark 2.jpg Midbus 2.jpg Mitch 23.jpg Pumpkinhead 2.jpg Asajj Ventress 2.jpg Fenrir Greyback 2.jpg Dark Kahn 23.jpg Ursula 23.jpg Kintaro 2.jpg Lord Osmund Saddler.jpg Pariah Dark 2.jpg Armies *Malefor's Army *Darth Malgus's Troopers *Death Eaters *Quartich's Soldiers *Axem Rangers *Blackbeard's Pirates *Shen's Wolf Warriors *Fire Nation's Soldiers Former Members *Cooler *Frieza *King Cold *Doppelganger *Kamek *Ghirahim *Kuja *Dormammu *The Huntsman *Scorch *Shinnok *Fox Xanatos *Dr.Weil Victims *Candace Flynn (killed by Demona) *Meap (killed by Zygon) *N(Pokemon) (killed by Carnage and Saix) *Kyle the Gabumon (killed by Galacta Knight) *Liz the Biyomon (killed by Galacta Knight) *Max the Hawkmon (killed by Galacta Knight) *Matai Shang (killed by Shao Kahn) *Zecora (killed by Voldemort) *Soarin (killed by Mephiles) *Colress (killed by Persian) *Zinzolin (killed by Giovanni) *Shadow Triad (killed by Ozai) *Seven Sages (killed by Giovanni and Ozai) *Bradley/R.O.B.O.B.R.A.D.L.E.Y/Numbuh 6 (killed by Coyote) *Babs Seed (killed by Nagani) *Fisher Biskit (killed by Darth Malgus) *Roger Baxter (killeds by Jackal) *Carmine Falcone (killed by Khan Noonien Singh) *Salvatore Maroni (killed by Mister Sinister) *Victor Zsasz (killed by Darth Malgus) *Numbuh 2/Hoagie P. Gilligan (killed by Miles Quaritch) *Numbuh 3/Kuki Sanban (killed by Machinedramon) *Numbuh 4/Wally Beatles (killed by Galacta Knight) *Numbuh 5/Abby Lincoln (killed by Zygon) *Mr. Boss (killed by Miles Quaritch) *Mr. Fizz (killed by Andrew Oikonny) *Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon (killeds by Asajj Ventress) *Big Mcintosh (killed by Michael Myers) *Braeburn (killed by Fenrir Greyback) *Little Strongheart (killed by Demona) *Chief Thunderhooves (killed by Machinedramon) *Prince Blueblood (killed by Jareth) *Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb (killeds by Darth Malgus) *Ice Cream Men (killeds by Quaritch's soldiers) *Knightbrace(KND) (killed by Michael Myers) *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (killed by Hexadecimal) *Ryo Akiyama (killed by Mephiles) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Groups Category:Archenemies Category:Malefor's Alliance Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Team Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters